What is happening to the world?!!!!
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sailor Moon finds that her world has changed somehow without her noticeing it...and there is a new eminy and what is this!!!! She is sick What will she do, and who are the people she is now living with R/R please...
1. Where am I?!!!!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, or any other Anime that may appear here. Sailor True Heart is an original character of my best friend Norissa and my self so please don't take her!!!

A/N this is just an idea I have been working on and thought I'd write it down since I have got nothing better to do. Please understand that I do use spell check on this, but I can't see what is on the screen so if character names are misspelled understand I am going by a synthesized voice which means it is not real and it gets a lot of names wrong. Just need to explain that, so if you want drop me a line at [sailorm@aug.com][1] or sign the review and leave your Email. Enough said enjoy the fic!!!!!

It was a nice day, or so it seemed. I was on my way to school, and I was already running late and I hadn't even left the house. I came out of my room and feel down a flight of stairs that were not there to begin with. If that wasn't enough, I thought I heard ROWEN TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!, from an unknown source. After a bit of stumbling I found the kitchen and preceded to make my lunch, which my sister usually does, but for some reason I did it. I popped a piece of toast in the toaster and looked for my grits. It did not occur to me that early in the morning that I was not in my house, but in someone else's.. I heard the sound of my bus and grabbed my lunch and shoving everything I own into my subspace pocket ran out the door and onto the waiting bus. "Hi. Ginny, Where is your bag today?" Miss Evon asked me when she saw that all I had today was my laptop.

"Um…I left it, but I don't really need it today." I replied being careful what I said around certain people.

"Hi, Ginny. My best friend Norissa said cheerfully as soon as I sat down.

"Hay there how are you?" I asked in the same cheerful tone.

"Fine, so what did you really do with your bag?" She pressed.

"Um…I put it in a safe place cause I was in a hurry this morning." I replied in a tone that ment I will tell you latter or you can easily guess.

"I understand. She said not giving the matter another thought.

"1…2…3….4….5….6….7…" Jason counted as we drove over the bridge.

"Does he have to count the bumps on the bridge every time we go over it." I thought to myself as he made it to 13.

"I know how you feel." Norissa said as if reading my thoughts.

  


At school things went the same or so it seemed. I made it to math class on time and for once Shamika had nothing to say to me one way or the other about anything. Norissa wasn't in math with me because she had already taken her math for the year. For once math class seemed to fly by, and soon it was time for second block. But someone or should I say something else decide that we had other plans. Norissa and I were on our way to class when we heard a strangled cry pierce the air. We ran to investigate. "SUPER MOON CRAISIS POWER!!!!" I shouted stopping in order to transform.

"BRAVE PANTHER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!" Norissa shouted also transforming.

"Watch out True Heart, I think if we don't stop we will run into the monster." I wormed my friend and then turned to the thing. "Hold it right there!!! I will not allow you to harm people!!! I am Sailor Moon in the name of the moon I shall protect the people of this world from the likes of you!!!"

"And I am Sailor True Heart and I shall help my friends protect our world form all evil!!!" True Heart added with her own speech.

"Well sailor brats we have what we want and there is nothing you can do about it. And will get every person's pure heart and dreams starting with this boy and now you." The creature said holding something bright in it's hand.

"What have you done?!!!" I shouted making a mad dash for the monster's head with a sailor kick and missing.

"Need help Sailor Moon!!!" Sailor Minnie Moon cried out.

"Sure could use it." I replied

"TRUE HEART CROSSES SPRAY!!!!!!" True Heart called out launching a barrage of bright sharp crosses toward the voice.(Monster not mini moon)^_^

"FLARE UP NOW!!!!!!" I heard another voice call out.

"THUNDER BULT CUT!!!!!!!!!" another voice called out shooting a stram of green light toward the creature causing it screams.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!!" Someone else called out and it sounded like the voice that called for Rowen this morning.

"Oh, please Pegasus protector of people's hopes and dreams. CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!!!" Minnie Moon called out for Pegasus. 

"MOON GORGIOUS MEDITATION!!!!!" I shout aiming the moon wand finishing the monster off causing it to leave a blood red mirror that seemed to glow with the energy of a pure heart.

"Rowen!!! Rowen speak to me!!! Please don't die on us!!!!" The boy called out starting to break down in sobs.

"Sage can you heal him?" The first boy asked holding back tears.

"I don't think so Ryo." Sage said sadly.

"Maybe I can help. All he needs is this returned to his body and some time to wake up, and he will be fine, I hope." I said walking up to the voices with the mirror in hand.

"Please will you replace it?" Ryo pleated.

"Yes, can you tell me exactly how close I am to your friend?" I asked walking even more slowly as not to drop the precious object on the floor.

"Stop and kneel down, he is right in front of you." Sage directed.

"Thanks my name's Sailor Moon." I said placing one hand on Rowen's chest and then lowering the mirror in place.

"My name is Cye, what do we do now?" The boy that had been crying asked.

"Well we just wait, no one has tried to take both things at once like that before, so I don't know if there will be side affects or not." I replied truthfully.

"You might want to take him home and let him rest." True Heart suggested.

"Drop me a line at my aug.com account and I will come over and check on him. All it is just sailor and the first letter in moon no spaces @aug.com." I added turning away.

"We have to go we are late for class and this is the middle of a hallway after all." Mini Moon put in.

"Oh, my god we're way beyond late!!!" I screamed almost detransforming in front of everyone.

(A/N While all this Kento the fifth member of the group found ***cringes*** the cafeteria^_^ Which was closed at the time..)

  


We had a few minutes left in second block by the time that monster was through with us and that little event in the hall afterwards. Norissa and I had to come up with an excuse why we almost never made it too class and that was very hard, but some how we were able to come up with something. The rest of the day was uneventful and passed without incident. Miraculously the hall where we had been fighting had been restored and looked like nothing had happened to it. And by the way those warriors had been fighting you would think something would be left, but I guess that the same thing happens to them when a fight occurs, or should I say the area that the fight took place. 

  


After school Norissa and I wasted no time talking about second blocks events and how that was not the first weird thing that happened that day either. I really didn't notice the change in the house until I reached my stop, and I didn't start getting worried until we seemed to drive off the road and onto what felt like dirt and grass. "What's going on? Where are we going?!!!" I ask starting to get alarmed.

"We're going to your stop, we don't have anyone on this side of the bridge." Berry answers.

"But…um…we didn't go across the bridge." I thought aloud.

"This is the way we always go, you know that." Genny Delong put in almost as a rude comment.

I didn't have time to answer that, because almost as soon as she said that the bus stopped, and I got off. I told Norissa that I would call her and/or Email her with news of the victim and what ever else I felt she needed to know. I misjudged the turn and walked into a wall. OOOWWW!!!!! That Hurt!!!!!" I screamed as my forehead made contact with the wall and I fell back onto my backside. By this time the bus had left.

"Who's there are you alright?"Cye asked as he came from around the house.

"What happened? I'm fine I think." I replied standing up and falling again. "What??!!!!??!!!!Where am I and what is going on???!!!!!!!" I screamed letting myself lose control and start wining despite myself.

"It's all right kid lets get you inside and maybe you would like some food." Cye said trying to pull me onto my feet.

"FOOD!!!!!!!! Did you say food???!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed my predicament forgotten for the moment.

"Sure did come on I'll get you some. Wait right here." He said with a laugh putting me in a chair. Rowen is still sleeping on the couch next to you so try to keep it down."

"Thank you very much for helping me." I said in almost a whisper.

When I was sure Cye was not in the living room, I felt my way to the couch, and found Rowen's hand. I took in both of mine and the strangest thing happened. I had to close my eyes from a bright light that seemed to be coming form him, and at the same time I could feel my sign burning on my forehead. This only lasted for a minute or so, but I felt as if I had just given him power. The stranger thing was that I was compelled to go over to someone that I thought I didn't know, and the rest was magic or was it?….. I let my thoughts drift as I heard a sound from the person on the couch. "What happened Sailor Moon?" The person asked.

"Hi, there your friends said were sleeping, are you all right Rowen?" I responded trying not to let the shock show in my voice. "I don't think I transformed or did I?" I asked myself slowly moving my hand to my forehead looking for the tiara that sat there when I was Sailor Moon, and not finding it. 

"Who are you and yes I'm fine thank you. And How do you know my name???" Rowen asked almost in a state of alarm and obviously back in reality.

"One of your friends found me outside, and when he led me in here, he told me Rowen was still sleeping. And since you are the only other person in the room to my knowledge besides meI guessed your name was Rowen." I replied not wanting to remind him he called me Sailor Moon. 

"I'm glad your all right, you had me worried there for minute!!!!! A girl by the name of Sailor Moon said you would be alright, but I wasn't sure she was right and she even admitted she wasn't sure. MIA, MIA I need you to Email someone for me!!!!" Ryo exclaimed coming in to the house and seeing Rowen sitting up and talking to me.

"Sure who?"a woman asked coming into the room upon hearing Ryo's screams.

"Sailor Moon, I told her I would Email her and let her know how Rowen is, She was the one who saved him after all." Ryo said handing her a piece of paper with an Email address on it.

"I will do it right now. She said taking the paper and walking away.

"Here you go kid. Rowen I'm glad to see you are awake!!!!" Cye exclaimed coming into the room and handing me something and then hugging a very confused Rowen.

"I am glad to see you to." Rowen answered returning the hug.

"Where did you come from kid?" Ryo suddenly inquired as if he had seen me for the first time.

"I don't know my….. my…..bu…….bu……bus dropped me off here." I stammeredchocking the fear hidden in the back of my mind.

"Do you want to rest or something?"Rowen asked me taking my now shaking body in his arms.

"That would be good thank you. Could you get me some Tylenol too?" I requested barely above a whisper.

"Sure let me get you to a place where you can lie down, and I'll bring it to you. Rowen said leading me to ***gasps*** my own room. 

"Thank you Rowen" I said weekly falling onto the lower bed.

   [1]: mailto:sailorm@aug.com



	2. Introductions, and more battles!!!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, or any other Anime that may appear here. Sailor True Heart is an original character of my best friend Norissa and my self so please don't take her!!!

A/N this is just an idea I have been working on and thought I'd write it down since I have got nothing better to do. Please understand that I do use spell check on this, but I can't see what is on the screen so if character names are misspelled understand I am going by a synthesized voice which means it is not real and it gets a lot of names wrong. Just need to explain that, so if you want drop me a line at [sailorm@aug.com][1] or sign the review and leave your Email. Enough said enjoy the fic!!!!!

Chapter 2…

As soon as Rowen had left, I forced my now and week tired body up enough to sit at my desk and check my mail. I knew I would have at least that one message from an Mia or something close to that for Sailor Moon. The people that I guessed I was now staying with did not know, and as far as I was concerned were not going to know that I was Sailor Moon. I was right and well I had a few more, from my teachers and some other people. 22 to be exact!!!! I replied saying that I would try to make it over there as soon as I could find a sitter for Rinni and finish my homework.I lied and started to check the rest of it. Most of the mail from my teachers said that they were sorry I would not be able to make it back to school for the rest of the week. "WHAT!!!!!! IDIDN'T WRITE THIS!!!!!" I screamed as Rowen walked into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Rowen asked handing me the requested items.

"Read this, I didn't send any mail today, I couldn't I was in school, and you can't use your Email there." I replied showing him the one message that I had not yet closed.

"This is strange, did you tell them you were sick or something?" He asked trying to make since out of the situation.

"No, I don't have these teachers for class anymore. And I didn't receive any mail from the teachers I do have now. Come to think of only one of those teachers even knows my Email, cause I forwarded her a virus warning." I responded making a move to climb into my bed, but as soon as I stood up I fell.

"Are you sure your alright?" Rowen asked panicked as he caught me.

"I don't know. What's wrong with me!!!!! I can't feel my legs!!!!!" I started to sob.

"SSSSHHHH calm down, you helped me I'll help you. Just trust me and my friends we can help you." Rowen said soothingly rocking me back and forth in his arms. "Lets go down and see if Sage is still home, he might be able to heal you. That is one of his special powers."

"Alright, but…..please….don't leave me." I requested weekly.

**  


****Downstairs, Kento was begging Cye for food…what else, Ryo was ***trying*** to watch something on T.V. but it was not working.. He was about to call Rowen to fix it, when he came downstairs with me. "I'm sorry I scared you kid, just didn't think." Ryo apologized. **

"That's alright." I replied barely above a whisper. 

"Rowen is she alright, she doesn't sound very good." Cye asked popping his head out of the kitchen. 

"I don't know is Sage around?" Rowen responded stressing the last part of his sentence. 

"I think I saw him meditating in his room." Kento said forgetting about food for the moment.

"Lets go I'm sure he can help you." Rowen reassured as we when back up the stairs again.

"Hello Rowen, What do you have there?" Sage greeted afterseeing him.

"A sick little girl, I found her like this when I woke up. She was on her knees and had this look." Rowen said putting me on the extra bed and then to me, "This won't hurt, it just feels like worm light."

In a flash of green light, Sage was in his sub armor, and then he put a hand to my forehead. I closed my eyes so the light wouldn't hurt them like all light change does. Rowen gave me his hand so I would know he was still there. "Does Mia know about her?" Sage asked once I was asleep.

"No, I don't think so, but I will take care of her. How hard could it be? And I don't think Mia will care too much. There is that extra bedroom that just appeared one day and she seems to know it well." Rowen replied.

"Then there is something you'll need to know. She is blind." Sage added.

"I'll stay here with her while you go tell Mia, the others have already seen her."Rowen suggested.

"It might be better if she wakes up in her own room." Sage put in.

"Good Idea." Rowen agreed.

**BEEP, BEEP***** 

"GINNY!!!!! ARE YOU THERE???!!!!!!" Norissa called into my communicator when Rowen opened it.

"No she is sleeping right now. Can I leave a message for her?" Rowen replied into the small device.

"What's wrong? Is she alright, she never wrote me back, and now she can't even answer my call." Norissa said panicked.

"She should be, there was something wrong with her legs, but Sage healed her, I think." Rowen answered.

"I'll be there soon with the other scouts." Norissa said hanging up before Rowen could say anything more.

  


A few minutes later I woke up and Rowen told me a girl called on some device I had on my wrist and that he answered it. I sat up, but still couldn't feel my legs. I began to panic again, and somehow Rowen was able to calm me down. He carried me downstairs and we hung out in the living room until Mia and Yuli got home with the Jeep. Norissa called out as soon as she reached the door looking for me, and asking a lot of questions to a very confused Ryo who answered the door. She was very scared I could tell, by the sound of her voice.

"I'm alright, its okay, sorry I didn't write you back, I had a lot of messages in my inbox." I said as calmly as I could as not to scare Norissa again.

"I'm so glad to hear from you again." Norissa cried happily giving me a great big hug.

"Norissa stop, that hurts." I said in a strangled voice.

"Oh, sorry, so who are your friends."Raye inquired just as Ryo had done he first saw me.

"I don't know, I was at school most of the day and I spent most of the afternoon sleeping" I replied truthfully.

"Forgive us let us introduce ourselves, my name is Rowen Huchiba and these are my friends." Rowen began.

"My name is Ryo, and this my tiger white blaze." Ryo introduced pointing to the large white animal, which made me shiver, whenI herd the word tiger..

"My name is Cye Maleray, and I have lived in England." Cye said a British accent covering is words.

"My name is Kento Fuion, got any thing to eat Cye." Kento half said and complained.

"And last but not least, my name is Sage Date, and I was the one that healed you." Sage explained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE RONIN"S PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a young boy screamed from outside.

"Excuse us girls." Ryo says politely as they run off to save the boy.

"Lets go, to arms!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled, beginning with "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DOU JIN"

"STRATA" Rowen yelled, 

"TORENT" Cye called.

"HALLOW!!!!" Sage screamed.

"Hard rock" Kento finished.

Instantly their clothes were gone and they stood in full armor (A/N: kind like in the show, but they go strait into full armor, cause I want to save time and post this soon) Again the warriors were faced with a monster that look kind of human, but had both the traits of a heart snatcher and a rimless, rolled into one. It was blood read in color, and had Braille dots making the sign for "For" which in Braille are all 6 dots. (A/N: for those who don't know Braille is a combination of 6, and some place 8 raised dots in which blind people can use to learn to read and write, they learn all the different possible combinations to make letters and words) It shot the dots out at Rowen and sage, ho dogged them easily. Then it pressed a ball with a black star into the boy's neck near the spinal cord, and the mirror came out of his chest and he fell limp and lifeless on the grass. "Yuli!!!!!?" a woman screamed after seeing this happen.

"You leave him alone!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted hitting the thing with a sword.

  


"Lets go Girls!!!!! SUPER MOON CRISUS POWER!!!!!!!!" Rinni and I began

"Mercury crystal power!!!!!!!" Amy shouted next.

"Mars crystal power!!!!!!" Raye went next.

Jupiter crystal power!!!!!!" Lita followed the others.

"Venous crystal power!!!!!!" Mina put in.

Brave Panther Crystal power!!!!!!!!!!!!" Norissa went last. (a/n: I'll put her description at the bottom of the fic, cause I have to come up with one)

With that done, we started to run after them, when I feel again. "Sailor Moon!!!!!" the girls cried in unison.

"I'll be alright just get out there and help those boys, I'm sure there tired by now." I urged sitting on the floor, cause I didn't want them to see what I saw about to do next. I knew they try and stop me.

Once there were gone, I called Rowen with teleport brain waves to tell me the layout of the land. After he told me what I wanted, I crossed my hands over my chest, and shout sailor short teleport. In a flash of white light I was behind the monster in a tree waiting for Rowen's single to have Rinni call Pegasus. "Venous love and beauty shock!!!!!" Sailor venous shouted shooting orange lights at the monster.

Iron Rock Crusher!!!!!" Kento called doing the trick with his staff, the two attacks combined causing the monster to cry out in pain.

The other scouts did the same, Ryo, a Mars, Jupiter and Sage, Cye and Mercury, and last but not least Rowen and me , and I am just getting to that.. "Oh, pleas Pegasus protector of peoples dreams, Crystal Twinkle Bell!!!!!"Mini Moon called out and Pegasus did his thing giving me power to my wand, which I grabbedwhen I heard the tune (you know the one in the series when she uses it, in this story that is my signal totakeit the rest I can feel)..

"MOON GOURGIOUS MEDITATION!!!!!!" ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!!!" Rowen and I shouted together his arrow and there light from my wound combined forming a bright light of energy killing the monster instantly leaving nothing behind except the charted remains of a book.

I fell out of the tree detransforming along the way, from lack of power to hold the transformation. "Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!" The other scouts called running to my side. 

"Is she going to be alright??" Everyone asked Mercury who scanned mewith her mini computer.

"I think so, but she needs power and fast!!!!!! How did she lose so much???!!!!!" Mercury exclaimed shocked at her readings.

"Then lets do it." Mini Moon declared starting things of by calling out my name transformed and then the upturned crescent moon appeared on her head, as did mine but mine stayed. The rest of the girls did the same and their planetary symbols papered briefly before I received their power.

To be continued….

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, for my fics.. I know this doesn't have any but I am referring to ones that have them.

I know I promised a description of Sailor True Heart so here is goes…average height, with shoulder-length red/blond hair usually kept in a ponytail. Her fuco is orange where the others have white, except for the gloves. The top part and the skirt are a light shade of green, kinda like Sage's color. Her chocker and the bows are a mix of Rowen and Cye's armor colors. The chocker has a gold star on it like all of the other supper sailor scouts except moon and mini moon^_^ Her tiara was gold with a gator green stone in it. She wore sneakers with a mix of all the colors on them, like me she had a red and white cane with her that did nothing except help her get around without asking for two much help. To complete the outfit, she had a red see through broach that let her transform. It had a cross that glowed softly when active a pink color. This broach was heart shaped. Kind of like Sailor Moon's except no wings. Her planetary symbol was a hart with a cross in the middle

   [1]: mailto:sailorm@aug.com



	3. Even more and more questions...?

Disclaimer I don't own SM or RW so you have nothing to complain about

Disclaimer I don't own SM or RW so you have nothing to complain about. I do however own the villains and Sailor True heart!!!!! This will give me something to complain about if I find out you stole her!!!!!

Rowen walked over to me now back in his street clothes, and picked me up. He started for the house not saying a word to anyone. I began to wake up in his arms. Little did anyone know he was giving me power and I started to feel better. "What was that all about? Mia asked after recovering from her shock of the day's events.

"I think we have a new enemy, and I think that it is worse then our last one." Mercury announced.

"Trouble is this very new and we have no clue what its and where it comes from." Mars put in.

"Well do we even know what that thing was taking from the little boy?"Venous noted.

"No I have never seen anything like that before." Ryo said.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves before we continue to discuss our foes and previous battles?" Sage remarked.

"You already know who we are." Lita shot back.

Yea, are the same girls that you met not 5 minutes ago." True Heart added detransforming, and the others were fallowing her example.

In my room…

Rowen put me down on my lower bed, and turned to leave. "No, wait please I want to talk to you." I requested patting the extra space next to my bed.

"Sure thing." Rowen said taking the spot next to me.

Rowen I know I just met you today, but I feel as if I have known you all my life." I began reaching for his hand.

"Yea, me to. I also can't help feeling like we are supposed be married or something." Rowen replied.

I think we are." I continued.

"I agree, but it feels like it was so long ago in a time that didn't seam like anything couldn't go wrong." Rowen said.

"Rowen do you remember a time called the silver milimum…?" I asked him.

"No don't think I have sorry. He answered with a sigh.

"That is okay not many people have I don't expect you to but I will have to explain it to you. It is a long story ready for it. I explained. 

"Yea I am ready but do you think you are strong enough to tell a long story. He asked me stroking the back of my hand.

" Yes I am….but my friends would kill me if I told you, but for some reason I think you must know. I replied hiding a yawn behind my hand.

"You know you're a tariable layer I know your tired. Now get some sleep and I will be right next door if you need anything." Rowen told me with a chuckle.

"Say Rowen would you help me get into my bed? I asked him sittng up.

"Okay if that is what you want, I will help you but go to sleep after that okay little mis." Rowen replied helping me to stand.

"Yes sir." I replied tiredly as Rowen helped me climb up into my bed.

"Thank you Rowen." I said lying down.

"Your welcome and good night." Rowen said walking out

The next morning Rowen and I were the last ones to wake up and get breakfast. We learned that my friends had gone home for the night since there was no reason to stay, and they thought I would be in good hands here. Mia was working on her computer and the little boy, Yuli, was doing fine as if nothing ever happened. But we still didn't know why the first time it had taken so much from Rowen and why when the little boy was attacked that almost had no side affects. I wondered how my powers helped him and why I was compelled to help him. I let my mind drift with these questions as I listened to all that was going on down stairs. I climbed down, or tried to, with very much difficulty. I knew something was wrong and I would have to see a doctor about it but right now I didn't want to scare anyone, but I would have to tell someone. I decided to tell Rowen about it and let him decide what was best. I heard someone knock on my door and by this time I was getting dressed. "hello you alright in there?" The voice asked me.

"Fine I replied, then added "Be done in a second."

"Alright then." The voice replied and I knew then that it was Mia.

I hurried downstairs as fast as I could or rather I tried to get down the stairs. Someone saw me and helped me get onto the couch and asked me if I wanted anything to eat. "Sure thank you what do you have this morning?" I asked

"Hey it is the afternoon, but Cye is making lunch if you want it." The person informed me.

"And you are Sage right….? And where is Rowen?" I asked back.

"Rowen is still sleeping and yes, I am sage." The person replied laughing slightly.

"Thank you and yes I would." I finally answered Sage's questions.

With that we had breakfast or lunch or whatever you wanted to call it. Rowen eventually came down and something to eat and Everyone tried to keep Kento away from the food. I took the time to get to know everyone a little better. Sage noticed that I was still having some problems with my legs and he offered to try and heal them, but if that didn't work then Mia would pay for me to go see a doctor. I knew I didn't have my gold card for that and, someone would have to pay for it. I spent the afternoon happy and talking and laughing like my normal self, and let me tell you After all that had happened it felt good.

A/N sorry this is a little shorter then what I normally have but I have a bad case of writers block. And just a little side note, those of you waiting for chapter 2 of "The Ronin Warriors go to the future" I am sorry it will take a lot longer then planned to get out. I lost the file and I am afraid that I am going to have to retype it. So I am sorry but I will try to get it retyped asap. School will be out soon so I may have the chance that is if I can get over my writer's block. Yes if anyone cares that is the one I was doing as a challenge.


End file.
